This invention relates generally to a device for distributing cards, and, in particular, to a card dispensing machine and system that includes a promotional Instant Win Card game feature used to increase interest in purchasing such collector""s cards.
Collecting special collector""s series cards, or collector""s cards, has become increasingly popular with the general public. Such collector""s cards are used for entertainment purposes in various ways, such as exchanging them with other collectors or saving them as a memento containing special significance to the collector. Collecting these cards has grown to such a great extent that it is reported that certain distributors of collector""s cards distribute over one billion cards each year. Therefore, distributors are continuously looking for new and unusual ways to distribute collector""s cards and to increase interest in their particular brand of cards.
Most new collector""s cards are purchased at retail stores and specialty shops from counter stock or display stock. The customer selects the card or the card package and then pays a clerk or cashier. Promotions are often tied into the sale, such as bubble gum, three-dimensional cards, and stickers, to increase distribution. Therefore, it is advantageous to a distributor to provide a distinguishing promotion in order to encourage customers to purchase their collector""s cards. What is needed, however, is a system and method of distributing collector""s cards to customers that is efficient and low cost and that adds promotional value to the transaction.
The present invention provides an automated dispenser system and method for distributing collector""s cards that includes a promotional device that provides an opportunity to a user to play an instant win game. A novel feature of this system is the unique manner in which both the collector""s card and the instant win game piece are dispensed in conjunction so that the buyer will have a promotional opportunity to play an instant win game when the buyer purchases a collector""s card. In accordance with one object of the invention, a paper currency acceptor accepts currency from a user and then a computerized card dispenser delivers a collector""s card to the user in response thereto. To increase the value to the collector, a computerized promotional game piece dispenser is also provided in the system, wherein the game piece dispenser includes a promotional feature for amusement which confers a game piece or pieces to the user for the user to play an instant win match game simultaneously with the purchase of a collector""s card.
The instant win game can be one of many games played on a single game piece, such as a pull-tab game or a rub-off game. If the customer has a pull-tab game piece, then the customer can break open the pull-tab on the game piece to determine if the customer is a winner. If the customer has a rub-off game piece, then the customer can rub off a covering on the game piece to view a hidden pattern of symbols that reveals if the customer has won a promotional prize.
The operation of the system is overseen by a licensee who is able to assist in the distribution of the games. The licensee is also needed to provide free game pieces for persons with vouchers from a No Purchase Entry form so that the person can play a promotional game without purchasing a product.
A preferred embodiment of the system combines a pair of interface cards connected to the collector""s card dispenser and the game piece dispenser. A collector""s card dispenser interface card is connected to the collector""s card dispenser to control the collector""s card dispenser. Additionally, the game piece dispenser interface card is connected to the game piece dispenser to control the game piece dispenser. These connections will allow the card dispensers to work in conjunction with the distribution of the collector""s cards and the instant win game pieces after the insertion of the appropriate amount of money. Additionally, both the collector""s card dispenser and the game piece dispenser provide information to the user using an Out of Service light, a Card Jam light, and a Ready light.
When either dispenser is depleted of stock or game pieces, two things occur. An interrupt switch is activated by either the collector""s card dispenser interface card or the free game piece dispenser interface card, depending on which dispenser is empty, and the switch disables the system from playing until the licensee of the system places more product in the dispenser. Concurrently, an xe2x80x9cOut of Servicexe2x80x9d light on the cabinet is illuminated with respect to the dispenser that is empty and the licensee of the system is thereby notified to replenish the system either with collector""s cards or with promotional game pieces.